iFall Asleep
by LutherJones
Summary: Carly falls asleep while watching TV with Freddie
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review**

My eyelids grew heavy and my head went light. My head lolled to the side and I saw the tacky Rubik Cube clock on the bookshelf by the door. It was two past midnight. I looked aside to Freddie and saw him leaning against the armrest fast asleep. His legs were stretched across the sofa and his heels were resting on the coffee table. His shirt was hiked up to his belly button on a pillow and I found my eyes resting on stomach. I moved into a better position on the couch after clearing my thoughts. I turned off the TV and leaned back against the back of the couch.

I woke up before Freddie the morning after. I was lying on his chest with my face nestled in his neck. I panicked. I had to move before he woke up but if I did move he'd wake up. Suddenly I felt something lying across my waist. I looked back and saw Freddie's strong right arm lying across me. It must have moved in the night. I sniffed as the smell of Freddie's aftershave floated up my nose. I listened intently as the sound of Freddie's soft breathing floated into my ears. Finally, I looked back at his neck and watched as his Adam's apple moved with the rhythm of his breathing. I suddenly realized where my hand was. I blushed heavily and quickly moved my hand upwards. It landed on the part of Freddie's torso that was not covered by his "Clover Soup" penny-tee. His skin was smooth and his muscles were tensed up. I shuddered suddenly. This was wrong, I was practically feeling my best friend up in his sleep. The sound of footsteps came from behind us. I jerked upwards and woke up Freddie but remained in the same position except his arm had fallen off my hip. "Carly?" Freddie asked as he woke up. He looked down at me and smiled. "Um... Carls, what's up" he asked. I pulled myself free finally and I flopped on the floor. Freddie got up and pulled his shirt down. He helped me up. "Just glad nobody saw us" I said chuckling awkwardly. Freddie nodded. "Yeah that would have been the worst" Sam's voice said sarcastically. We looked into the kitchen. Sam, Spencer, Gibby and T-Bo were sat eating breakfast at the table watching us blankly


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie helped Spencer drag a mattress into the living room and set it down between the sofa and the TV. "Hey, thanks for lettin me stay here" Freddie said. Spencer shrugged. "No problem, I'm not gonna be here though. I would have said it early but I thought I shouldn't mention it in front of your mom" he said. Freddie nodded. "Your wise. Anybody ever told you that?" he asked. Spencer nodded slowly whilst smiling. "No, they have not" he answered. I cleared my throat from the stool I was sat on, in front of the computer. They turned around and looked at me. "Where are you going?" I asked. Spencer grinned. "Canada!" he exclaimed. Freddie frowned. "Why? There's ham in the fridge?" he asked. Spencer blew a raspberry and went into his room. Freddie walked over to me and leaned past me to get an apple. The smell of his aftershave went into my nose. It was the same as he was wearing this morning when we woke up on top of each other. "Sorry" Freddie said bumping into me accidentally. He pulled away and took a bite. "So, what should we do tonight" I asked. Spencer threw a DVD through his door and across the living room. The DVD hit Freddie in the nose. He grabbed his nose in pain and I had to smother a laugh.

Several hours later, the sun had gone down and the lights were off. The only thing illumenating the room was the TV. Me and Freddie were lying across the mattress, watching a movie. I was concious the whole time that if I wasn't careful, I was gonna wake up on top of Freddie again. I suddenly found myself fanning myself with my hand, the temperature had rocketed. Sweat was rolling down both of our faces. Bang! I had accidentally fallen asleep again...

Freddie's Point of View (POV)-  
I had slid backwards and was resting wearily on the sofa. I felt the mattress dip slightly as Carly fell asleep and dropped to the mattress. I was so tired and hot I couldn't be bothered moving Carly to her bed. My tight t-shirt was sticking to my back and I was so uncomfortable that I decided to just remove it. I pulled it off over my head and threw it aside. I nestled down into the mattress and turned off the TV with the remote.

Carly's POV-  
I woke without opening my eyes and my hand moved aside onto something metal. It was the leg of one of the stools. This didn't make sense because Freddie was the one beside-. Uh-oh. My eyes opened and I saw Freddie's damp muscular chest beneath me. Little beads of sweat were sticking my cheek to the middle of Freddie's chest, my hand was resting on his cheek and his adorable, tanned face was right above me. Soft, quiet breathing was coming out of his nose. This time I decided to just enjoy it. His arms were lying at his sides. I used my hand that wasn't against his cheek to take one of his. I buried my face into his chest and his nipple brushed against my nose. I listened to the sound of his heart for several minutes before Freddie's right leg contracted into a raised position at the knee and he raised his head. "Carly?" he asked. I lifted my upper body up and I felt the familiar feeling that you get when you un-stick sweaty skin from something. I was mostly off him at this point, his left leg was resting between my knees, my left hand was in his left hand and my right hand was pressed against his chest. "Morning" I said, my mind a blank.

Please Review and tell me want you want to happen next, nothing that would change the rating to M though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Morning" Freddie said "Did we do it again?". I was overwhelmed by the feeling of his leg between mine and the sight of his buff, wet chest beneath me. "Y- Yeah" I stuttered. Freddie smiled at me. "You look beautiful" he said randomly. Something rose up through my body and possessed my lips. I leaned forward and close-mouth kissed Freddie. Freddie was shocked, I could feel him freeze up beneath me. I pulled away. "I'm sorry, I- I don't like you, it's just that I'm kind of physically attracted to you" I said awkwardly. Freddie was still quite stunned but he managed to whisper something. It was; me too. "What does that mean about us then?" I asked softly. Freddie glanced down at himself. "Sorry, it's just that i'm suddenly very aware that I'm shirtless" he said. I felt his body twitch and I could tell he felt exposed. "I know, and that's kind of a big factor in why I just did what I did" I whispered. I was leaning closer towards him. "Wait" Freddie said and grabbed my shoulder. I gulped nervously. Now that I was leaning in, my whole body was lying across his left side. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you" he insisted. I thought for a second. He was kind of right. I was just doing this because of a mixture of his hypnotising muscular body and his leg being against my crotch. Plus, you know, teenage hormones. "Maybe your right" I said and reluctantly slid off him. Freddie sat up and looked around for his shirt. "Hey, um... Where's my shirt?" he asked. I saw it lying under a chair. Before I told him, I took one last look and groaned quietly. "It's under that chair" I said gesturing. Freddie crawled across the floor to get it. My eyes rested on his ass in his skinny jeans. I blushed awkwardly and scrambled to my feet. Freddie retrieved his shirt and put it on. We looked at each other. "I'm gonna go across the hall for a little while" Freddie said awkwardly. He went across the hall. I put my face in my hands and groaned in depression.

I went up to the iCarly studio and logged onto Freddie's iCarly computer. I loaded the old camera that had been installed three years ago in the living room and looked at the recording from half an hour ago. I watched sadly as I moved up and down on his rising and lowering chest. I looked closer at the screen. "Am I drooling?" I asked myself. The lift opened and Sam entered. She saw the screen. "What! You and Fredward?" she exclaimed. I shook my head. "We just fell asleep watching a movie. Then when we woke up, I kissed him and he practically fled the country" I explained. Sam nodded and took a fatcake out her pocket. "Want a free fatcake? Anybody whose woken up two days in a row on top of Freddie deserves free food" she said


End file.
